Forever
by Mariku Thestral
Summary: Marik is Egypt's best assasin, Every night he meets with the Pharoah's maid.The Pharoah discovers their meetings and exiles Marik,when the maid goes with him, new adventures fold out in their lives.
1. Shedding Tears

Marik sat down on a rock, by the Palace pond.The moon shone down on him.He had been here many times before, memories came rushing back to him, a soft rustle of clothing behind him brought him back to reality.He turned unsheathing his dagger.A young maiden backed up a bit, she had short brown hair and was dressed in the Egyptian traditional dress.

"Telita" he whispered

"Marik" the maiden whispered back.

Marik sheathed his dagger, standing up.

"What makes you so tensed?" Telita asked quietly, her voice sounded like silk.

"Nothing." Marik said a smile playing at his lips, he offered her his hand.

"Marik, do you have something you wish to discuss with me?" She asked taking his hand gracfully.

Marik hesitated but started walking "Yes, actually"

"What is it?" she asked walking along with him.

"Im tired of coming here"

Telita stopped "You don't wish to visit anymore?"

"No!" he said a little loud, "Thats not what I meant"

Telita still wasen't asured.

" I want to be with you always, I don't want to jump over the gates, past the guards just to see you caged up here like a bird!" Marik said stopping and looking into Telita's eyes.

Her eyes softened, "Marik, think about what you are saying, I ,the maid to the Pharoah, And you Egypt's best assasin.If we left here, the guards would follow us, no matter where we could go."

"Telita, have some faith, we could just leave here and live together for ever!"

Telita sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Perhaps"

Marik took her hands and knealed "Telita, I beg you, on my knees, come with me."

Telita's eyes widened. "Y..You are leaving?"

Marik turned away "Yes" he whispered quietly

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked desperatly.

"I did not want you to worry about me"

"For how long? she demanded

Marik began to walk away, "Forever"

Telita froze

"F..forever?"

Marik didn't answer, he began climbing the wall.

"Marik?"

"Marik, please answer me!" she cried running to the wall

Marik stopped once he was on the top.

"If you want to come with me, meet me outside here" those were his last words as he hopped over the wall.

"Marik?"

There was no anwser

Telita fell to her knees

"MARIK!"

Telita sobbed, her dress became spotted.


	2. Dilema and Disturbance

M.T.-YAY! 2 reviews!

* * *

Review Section

* * *

thanks josephine jeky for the incouragment! 

And to Vladimir Lenin, why did you put a question mark? if you have a question then feel free to post it in the review.

On to the Fic!

* * *

Telita sat idly on a bed.The room she was in was dark, a candle flickered in the corner.She was waiting for the Pharoah to come in and rest, she had already prepared his bed and new clothes for the next day.Hesitantly she got up and went to the window, the sun was falling which meant it was somewhere around 8 o'clock. She still had time to pack and wait in the garden....but she still had not made the decision. Yes, she wanted to be with Marik, no, she did not want to be always on the run. The door slamed open, and an angry Pharoah walked in.He kicked off his sandles, and sat in a chair. Telita bowed and placed his sandles by the wall."Good evening Pharoah." she said repectfully. 

"Hmph, and a good evening it was." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"May I ask what has you angry?" Telita asked timidly.

"Angry?" he hissed "I 'm angry at those foolish advisors!"

Telita felt it was not the best ideas to push the matter."I have prepared your bed and clothes"

The Pharoah got up and sat on his bed "Very well, proceed."

Telita thought little of her next task, for she was trained to do it since she was nine. She removed his gold neck band and armlets.The she took off his crown and placed it by the other things on his night table.Then came the part she liked least.She blew out the candle so the room was pitch black, then she made her way back to the bed and slid his tunic off. She folded it and placed it in a basket that had clothes due for washing.

"Good night Pharoah" Telita said quietly

The Pharoah called her back. "You know what the advisors did to anger me?"

"No my pharoah..." she said talking to the darkness.

"They chose a wife for me"

"Does my Phaoroah like her?"

"She is a heartless bitch." Telita flinched at his cold words."But you know whom I'd rather have?" he asked

Telita wanted to leave, but her duty was the Pharoah, if she left she would be breaking a rule."Who?" she asked afraid for the answer.

"You." There was a hand on her shoulder.

Telita gasped, "Pharoah! You must remain in bed! you are not decent!"

"As long as you can't see me you are not breaking any rules." He whispered in her ear

"B..but Pharoah...!" she said again trying to edge towards the door.

**Slight lemon here! warning If you don't want to read on then just zoom through until you see more bold letters.**

The Pharoah threw her into the bed, and lay ontop of her, pressing her down."Don't worry i'll be easy on you." he said begining to rip off her clothes.

"No!" she yelled struggling under his weight "Please, no..!" The Pharoah chuckled

"I'll make you mine." he said kissing her.

_No! this can't be happening! I love Marik! Not the Pharoah!_ Telita thought desperately.

She could tell he was positioning himself, "No! Marik! Help me!" she cried out

The pharoah froze."Who is Marik?" he asked coldly.

"He's my lover! I love him ,not you!" She screamed at him, even if he was the Pharoah.

**Okay! all done. Nothing happened! just...you know, almost.**

"I see" he said even more colder. He got up. "Leave."

Telita was happy to obey, she ran out the door, to the shack where all the servants slept.She touched the doorknob, and realized what state her clothes where in. The servants would know what had happened if she walked in like this.Tears came to her eyes. What if he hadn't stopped...she would be..Marik would be..She began sobbing, her tears flowed down her cheeks, once again staining her torn dress a darker color than before.She ran, aimlessly, past the guards, past the advisors, and then, she fell in the mud (Is there mud in egypt?)And worst of all, it began raining.Now if she where a farmer, and had crops dying, due to the lack of rain, she would of rejoiced!But seeing her in her state now, made the situation worse.The lightining flared across the black sky, lighting the world for a few brief seconds, and then dying down.A voice interupted her heavy sobs.

"Telita, what's wrong?"

Telita turned to the voice."Marik?" she asked in between a sob

Marik appeared through the rain completly soaked. "Telita!" he knealed down and gathered her in his arms."I thought you wern't going to come..." He stared at her torn dress. "What happened?" he asked quietly

She burst out into sobs again "Oh, Marik!" she wrapped her arms around him "The Pharoah..he..I ..He tried to, Im sorry Marik!" she cried from his back.Marik pulled her so she was facing him.

"Did he hurt you?"

"A little"

"Did he take you?" Telita shook her head. Marik smiled "Im glad." He embraced her nuzzling her wet hair.Telita hugged Marik back, her crying stopped.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

The couple turned, and stared into the cold eyes, of the Pharoah.

* * *

M.T.-Hoho! A cliffhanger me Matey! 

Marik-Are you okay?

M.T.- Of course me lad!"

Telita-She just finished watching "The Pirates of the Carribiean"

Marik- O.o;;;;; Oh dear.....

Telita- We should leave her alone.

Both- (Inch back through door)

M.T.- Arrr. R&R!


	3. Discovering False Lies

Okay! Chappie 3!

review section

Yes I like my story, and I will continue!

If....MY DAMNED COMPUTER WOULDN'T BLOW UP AFTER I TYPE ONE WORD!

huff huff.

ANYWAY, ON TO THE FIC!

The pharoah smirked."So, you are Marik." The smirk became a disgusted look "Telita deserves nore than a peasant like you" Telita felt Marik clench his fist.

"My dear pharoah, I heard from Telita that you tryed forcing yourself on her." Marik said to him smiling grimly. The guards exchanged looks and murmered a few words to each other

The Pharoah's look worstened, he turned around to his guards "Do not listen to this man, he is a liar and a peasant."

"Pharoah-" Telita began, but the Pharoah interupted her

"Telita, come with me now and you will not be punished."

"She did nothing to be punished!" Marik growled at him.

"She meets with you," he replied coldly

"This was my idea, if anyone needs to be punished it should be me!" Marik said distastfully to the pharoah.

"Oh, and you will be punished, I promise."

"Pharoah! Please no!" Telita cried.Marik pushed her side roughly, making her fall to the ground.

"Telita, I'm sorry but this is how it'll have to end." he said quietly ,the rain became heavier.

"Marik! but I-"

"Guards! put him in the dungeon!" The Pharoah once again interupted.The guards swarmed around Marik and grabbed his arms, they pointed their spears at his chest.Telita watched in horror as he was dragged away towards the dungeon. She stood up and began running towards him.

"Marik!"

He turned his head and flashed a smile right before dissappearing inside the room leading towards the prison.The Pharoah grabbed her arm.

"I'm afraid your not going any where."

Telita turned and stared into his face, and for the first time i her life she felt a huge amount of hate towards him."Leave me alone!" she screamed and slapped him hard on the face."I hate you!" She ran as fast as she could to the servant's quarters and went inside ,slamming the door behind her. The other servants gaped and blushed at her state.She did'nt care, she ran to her bed and threw all her belongings into a basket.But it was to late, he was gone. She collapsed on to her futon, and began to cry again, and at that very second, something awakened deep inside her, a furious explosion.Telita stopped, she would get Marik back, she would not let him die.

Next Day...

Telita walked inside the throne room, her new dress swished with every step she took.She bowed infront of the pharoah."Pharoah, I am very sorry about yesterday.I do not know what came over me.I wish for forgivence" she lied.The Pharoah smiled

"You are forgiven."

"I would like to suggest a penalty for the man who bewitched me." she said nastily

"Hnn, go ahead." the pharoah siad, thinking how luck was on his side.

Telita smiled, though it was unseen by others. "Exile."

The Pharaoh was impressed with the harsh punishment."So it will be."

"Thank you my Pharoah" she began to leave

"For something in return." he said calling her back.

She turned "Yes?"

"You will be my wife."

"As you wish, my Pharoah."

That night Telita made the final preparations.She packed the nessesary items in a basket and placed it by the door of the shack, then she proceeded with her job of tending to the pharoah.

The moment she walked in the door, the pharoah locked it behind her.

"Pharoah," she said in a absolutly calm voice "I would rather you wait till he is gone, then I will be all yours" Of course these were all lies.But the Pharoah believed her.

He smiled "Of course"

That night instead of undressing him, she dressed him into his most formal clothes, and then he led her outside and into the throne room.Telita felt awkward, with him having an arm around her, but she let him do as he wished."We will have our marriage right after that nussance is ridden of." he spoke softly in her ear as they were seated in the thrones of the Pharoah's past mother and father.Telita gritted her teeth, but nodded.

A few moments later Marik was brought in.Telita's stomach lurched. He was stripped naked besides a loin cloth that someone must have put on him.But that wasen't the tip of the iceberg, his body was covered in whip marks, slashes and scratches.She felt like running to him, but she had to remember the plan.

Marik slowly opened his eyes, she could tell he didn't know where he was, or what he was doing.His eyes rested on her.

"T..Teli..ta..." he mumbled softly.

The pharoah looked at me expectantly.I rose.

"As the soon to be wife of the Pharoa," She began "I sentence this man to exile" There was a gasp from the crowd and advisors. "for bewitching me into being his lover." she finished.

Marik's already vacant eyes widened

"B.but...Teli..ta....I thought..you ...lo..loved me..." he said clearly shocked

"That was only your dark magic which made me fall in love with you." she said trying not to choke.

Marik eyes hardened, he saw how it was. Her love was clearly artificial, and he would die for believing she loved him.

Telita hated the look he had now, she wanted to tell him it she was lying, that she was saving them, that..that..she still truly loved him.

Marik some how found his strength to stand.

"Then exile me already." he replied coldly.

"Very well" the Pharoah said standing up, he nodded towards the guards.They grabbed his chains and lead him out.

The pharoah and and his soon to be queen were supposed to follow and watch the wagon which the prisoner was on, dissappear from sight.But instead, Telita pulled on his arm "

"Let us go to bed" she said grinning at him slightly.

He grinned back "What ever you say my princess."

They walked out a different door which led to his room.

She sat down on his bed.He sat down too.

"Pharoah, let me wash myself, my work today has gotten me dirty."

He nodded "Just remember, when you are queen, you will never have to work again."

She got up and left, but instead of heading towards the baths, she ran towards the servant shack, she grabbed the basket she had prepared and ran to the palace gates.Marik was in a wagon, the driver would drop him off in the middle of nowhere, and it was up to him wether he survived or not. He saw her and shot her a look of pure venom. She jumped into the wagon and hugged him. He pushed her away. Telita sighed "Marik i'll explain everything to you shortly she said queitly as the wagon began to move."I promise"

She layed down and covered herself with a blanket in the corner. "I promise"


	4. The beginning of an Adventure and a Nigh...

Mariku- ::Huff Huff::

Marik- what is your problem?

Mariku- ::GLARE::

Marik-Oh my....

Telita- I think we should leave her alone and let her express her feelings to the readers.

Marik- What are you? A therapy person?!

Telita- I help the Pharoah

Marik- Well, that covers it ::walks away::

Telita-:: Follows Marik::

Mariku-:::::Growls::::::

Review Section

Mariku- Thanks guys for the incouragement! especially you josephine jekyl !!!!

Also I would like to say to DojomistressAmbyChan that I read my story, and my thought was

THIS SUCKS! IT IS WAYYYYYYYY TO RUSHED IN!

well im am really sorry.truly.absolutely positively sorry.

FROM NOW ON, I WILL BE PAITIENT AND CAREFUL.

And yes to those who are wondering, the pharoah is Atem or Yugioh or Yami, or whatever you would like to call him.I felt like making him the bad guy because in the show he gets WAYYYYYYYYYYY to much screentime. Marik deserves much much much more! He's a good guy now anyhow!

Also please know my OC has absolutely nothing to do with Tea Gardener. I got the name from the top of my head. Also please know I and sick and tired of her gay and happy "friendship speeches" No I do not absolutely hate her, I just do not like her being the "friendship girl" she is.

Thank you.

* * *

The wagon slowly came to a stop. Telita heard the crunching of stone and sand as the driver jumped out of the front seat. The foot steps neared the back of the wagon. There was a clank of metal and another crunch as what she guessed was Marik landing on the ground. A pair of footsteps retreated to the front of the wagon. Telita peered out from under the blanket. A rather large man was coming back to Marik with a branding sort of stick.She gasped she had forgoten all about that part. They were going to burn a seal into his arm, so everyone knew he was exiled. Marik tensed, and looked at the blanket in the back of the wagon. It wasn't there anymore. He looked around for it, but instead saw Telita creeping up behind the man, who was now heating the brander over a little stone oven in the front of the wagon. She threw the blanket over the man.

"Aghhh!" The man stumbled backwards and fell, his head landing on a rock.There was a sickening crack.Telita looked mortified and pale.Marik didn't flinch.There was a horrible silence,the man didn't move, he was as quiet as a stone. Telita shook her head trying to clear her conscience, she bent over the corpse and carefully plucked the keys from the man's belt, and walked towards Marik.He shifted his gaze to his surroundings to avoid her eyes.They were in an abandoned village,he knew this place very well, he had used this place as a hideout once. Telita took his hands gently and put the key into the cuff's keyhole, she turned it and the chains fell to the ground with a thud.She bent down and did the same with his ankle cuffs too.Marik looked back at Telita quietly after she stood up. She looked at him sulkily

"What? no thank-you's?"

Marik sighed an hugged her.

"You know its really hard to stay mad at you." he said closing his eyes.

"I know." She said smiling.Marik let go and pulled her to the wagon.

" What do you say we blow this joint?" he asked climbing into the front

"As long as where we're going is far far way from here ." Telita said looking back in the direction of the Palace.

"What ever you say _my_ Princess." Telita looked back at him and back at the village.

"Hold on Marik." she said running towards a small looking house that was cracking with age.She went inside.It was a few minutes before she came out again, but this time she was carrying something.

"What in Ra's name is that?" Marik asked eying the bundle as she approached him.

"Clothes.They aren't the best but you are not going to town like that." she said pointing at the loincloth. Marik looked at himself and blushed.

"Alright, give it here" Telita tossed him the clothes and climbed up front.Marik went in the back and changed quickly.He came back looking decent, exept for the horrible scars on his chest and shoulders.Tetlia reached out her hand, and touched the largest gash in the middle of his torso.

"I'm sorry Marik.This was all my fault."

"But you were right, Getting me exiled was better then getting me killed."

"I guess I fulfilled your wish."

"what wish?"

"For me to be with you always."

Marik kissed her on the cheek and grabbed the reins. They were leaving behind their past and heading for their future.

Together.

* * *

an hour later

* * *

Telita was awakened by a large bump in the road. She opened her eyes and realized she dozed off on Marik's shoulder. She sat up straight and looked around. They were entering a large village. There were children playing on the side of houses and streets, chickens running all over the place making it seem to her that they had no owners. Rows of makeshift wooden market stands, some had people behind them selling arrays of food, clothing, and small trinkets for children.

"This is Kono Toran"

Telita turned to Marik, he was also looking around.

"How do you know?" She asked surprised

"I've been here many times"

"For your work?" Telita asked. He had never told her what he did to earn money, he did'nt speak of it much.

"Yes" Marik pulled the wagon around to a large empty spot and stopped the horses. He jumped out and helped Tetlita down too.

"Where do we take the horses?"

"Over here" Marik said unhitching one horse and bringing it to a water trough.Telita did the same. Marik left and told her he'd be back. Telita stared at her surroundings, taking in the large buildings and inns. This was the first time she had been outside of the palace.A small ball rolled up to her feet, she picked it up and looked in the direction it came from.About a dozen children were running up to her. They all gathered around her, a boy took a step forward

"Could we have our ball back Miss?"

"Of course" Telita said smiling, she bent down and handed him the small red ball.

"Thanks Miss!" He said running off with the other kids.She watched them play, they reminded her of the times when she was young, and played in the Palace courtyard. Someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around. Marik was holding out a stick with something on it. He was holding one for himself too. She took it.

"What is it?" she said turning it around.

"A Tane-tak" **(Tan-a-tac)**

"What?"

"Their made of fresh wheat bread, sprinkled with cinnamon and dipped in sugar" Marik said taking a bite out of his.Telita tore a large piece off, wondering how long it had been since she had eaten.The stuff practicly melted in her mouth.

"Wow..." she murmured. Marik grinned and pulled her along as he began to walk to an inn.

Marik reached the door way when .SMACK. He had bumped into someone coming out. Marik fell backwards.

"Argh, dammit watch where your.....going?"

The person who had bumped into him was a boy marik's age.He had shoulder length white spiky hair and a scar across his left eye.

"Baku?" Marik asked

"Marik?" the boy responded surprised.

Telita snickered

Baku?

The boy looked at Telita and back at Marik

"Oy, I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"Sorry Bakura" Marik said helping him off the ground.

Marik turned to Telita

"This is Bakura "The King Of Thieves" Marik said exagerating the last few words. Telita looked at Bakura

"I've heard of you! The Palace guards talk about you all the time! Its a pleasure to meet you" She said deviously. Bakura smiled.

"So Marik finally got what he was after? The Birdie in the palace?"

Telita and Marik blushed

"What did you call me?"

"Hey, Marik's the one who calls you that."

Telita stared at Marik who turned a lovely shade of crimson.

"Well..er..you..you were sort of ..um..locked up in the palace so thats what I related you to..."

He gulped.

Telita rolled her eyes.

Good grief.

Marik sighed "Is it okay if me and 'Kura catch up on things?"

"Sure." Telita said shrugging

"Why don't you get a room while we talk, i'll meet you there."

Telita nodded and headed back to the wagon for money.

The small children ran around her feet, chasing the boy with the ball.They ran around the corner and dissappeared.Telita smiled again, she reached the wagon and took her basket out. She walked back, thinking about her Palace, come to think about it, she had been like a bird, she was not allowed to leave the palace under any circumstances.Caged.Trapped.Lost. That's what she had been.

She handed some money to the clerk, who gave her the room number and a copper key. She walked past the many halls until she reached her door.Telita opened the door went inside and closed it. She realized how tired she was, and flopped on the clean bed. Pretty soon she was asleep.But her dream wasnt a dream, it was a nightmare

* * *

Mariku- Okay! Chapie 4 ALL DONE! i'm sooooooo happy!

Im thinking about rewritting some rushed in chapters, mainly 1 and 2. Please tell me what you think in your review!

Marik & Telita - R&R!!!!!!


	5. The end of a Nightmare and the beginning...

Marik- WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?????!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mariku- Everybody im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! ive entered 7th grade and the work they give us is terrible!But i made up with a long chap!

Telita- Yay!

Marik-............all right i forgive you.

Mariku- also winter breaks on 2 days!!!!!!!!!!!!! So ill be able to write much much much mucho more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

On to the fic

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Telita woke up to find herself shrouded in darkness. She stood up, confused. She stumbled across the empty space only to trip over something. Telita felt the object; it was squarish, so Telita made it out to be a box. She felt for the latch and clicked it open .She regretted it the moment she did it. The box lid shot open, and something rose out of it along with a dim light. It was as thick as a tree and when Telita looked up into its face, she gasped, it was the jackal headed god, Anubus. He stared at her, his black eyes incomprehensible. He lifted one arm, and pointed straight ahead of him. Telita turned around, there was nothing but darkness, she turned back to Anubus. He was standing in the same position, as still as the palace statues. She opened her mouth to speak but no voice came out .She turned around against her will, and began walking. Her mind did not want to, but her body was not listening.

Once she was far enough from the god, she turned her head to look at him, he was sinking back into the box, for a second she could had sworn his eyes held pity for her before his head dissappeared all together into his containment. The box snapped shut and the light dissappeared, leaving Telita in the darkness. She began walking in the direction the god had directed her in again, her mind was unreasonably blank.

It seemed she had been walking for hours when she spotted a faint yellow light, she ran towards it, hoping for some sort of exit, instead she found a large mirror shaped object,it emitted the light, and hovered in the air. The center was a mix of all the colors she knew, swirling together in the middle.

"So, you have arrived." A loud voice boomed. Telita took a step back, startled.

"Who are you?" she called into the gloomy darkness.

"Who am I?!" The Voice said , louder than before. " I am Osirius! The king of the dead!"

"A...am...I.....d..dead?" she whimpered

"No, but your friend will be if you do not act quickly." Osirius answered.

"Do you mean Marik?!" she cried

"Yes, the one named Marik, and many others you do not know."

"Why will Marik die?!" she asked, afraid of the answer

"He will die protecting you" and with that she was sucked into the colorful mirror, spiraling downwards at break neck speed, and suddenly she was standing by the wagon, the place she had met Bakura. She walked around, and turned the corner.The sight she saw before her made her scream. The little boy who had asked her for the ball when she picked it up was lying there, bleeding, with four arrows in his little back, his eyes were blank .Telita took a step backwards and began running. There were people on the side of the once busy street, some lying face up arrows stuck into their bodies like voodoo.The ground was red with their blood. Everyone was dead. But Marik..no he couldn't be! Telita ran to the inn calling his name over and over, she turned another corner, and found Marik limping towards her.

"Marik!!!" she cried running towards him

"T..the..the P..Pharaoh...he..he's here...." He collapsed in her arms, and to her horror she found one arrow in the center of his back , driven into his heart.

"Marik!" She yelled looking at him He had a sad smile on his face.

"I can come with ..y...you anymore."

"Marik..please...please don't say that!" she said begining to cry.

"Don't cry."he whispered hoarsly.

"Then please don't die!" the same smile returned to his face, but he closed his eyes and fell into her arms.

"Run for me." those were his last words before he became limp, and lifeless.

Telita eyes snapped open, it was dark but she knew she was in bed, she heard some faint music in the distance of the song she had once sung the the Phrarah in court for entertainment when he was ten.

_"The world of the sun and moon_

_Gives birth to the new ruler_

_the one who shall lead our souls to the greatness of our time_

_Re will give you the day_

_Thoth will give you his wisdom_

_Hathor her love _

_And Osirus his strengh_

_With their abilitlies you will guide us in our time of need"_

The song meant nothing to her anymore

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariku- Voila!

Marik-....I died?

Telita- no! That was only the dream i had! and thank Ra for that!

Mariku- TTFN!

Marik &Telita- R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. At Death's Door

**Mariku- All right, all right. I confess, I am 12 years old BUT I turn 13 this newyears eve, no lies there. Also I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS WHO REVIEW, YOU GIVE ME IDEAS AND CONFIDENCE!!!!!!! LOVE TO ALL!**

**Marik- She loves everyone, she even made a day in school where she gave hugs to any unforunate soul who crossed her path.**

**Telita- She was dead tired by the time she came home --;;;;;;;**

**Mariku-There will be cough more Cough Pairing Cough **

**Marik&Telita- ;;;**

**(SEE! just like I promised I updated REAL soon! 1st day of vacation!) **

* * *

It was morning and a commotion outside woke Telita up from her uneasy sleep. Wearily she slid her feet from out of the covers. 

"Erg"

_"What???"_ Telita thought turning her head around. Marik lay there drooling on his pillow, sleeping like a log.

_".......... he was sleeping the whole time, not dying in the street." _She thought feeling a lot of stress drain away. She got up and froze, litterally.It was freezing cold, she jumped back in bed and examined her fingers which she could have sworn, recieved frostbite. Marik's arm fell on top of her. (**Frustration, frustration**.)She pushed it gently to the side and was making up her mind on whether to make a run for the basket of clothes, to see if she brought something warm when Marik's arm fell on her again. She pushed it away again, it fell on her again, she pushed it away, it fell on her again and so on. (**Imagine this scene! XD**)

"Marik ! you are not asleep! So Stop annoying me!" she cried, trying to supress a smile.

"Well it took you long enough to figure that out." he muttered wrapping his arm around her waist and laying his head next to hers. (**Cough There is no lemon here! so dont worry**) Telita blushed but had to admit, feeling his warm breath on her neck felt nice, in this cold weather.

"Why is it so cold?" she asked him

"First day of Winter in egypt is always cold like this." he said

"Oh, I was probably inside then," she said quietly

"They kept you inside for a whole day?" he asked amazed

"Well ,around this time I was studying for exams."

"Exams?"

"Um...Well a test that um..tests your knowalage, like I take three subjects, Arithmatic, Sorcery, and Shadow games."

"You take shadow games?" he questioned, interested

"Yep...why ,do you?" she inquired excitedly

"Uh, yeah" he said quietly

"Whats the ma-" Telita was cut off by loud screams and yells coming from outside.

Marik shot out of bed despite the cold, and put on a long tunic over his original.He reached for the door.

"No!!!" Telita cried scrambling out of bed, memories of the dream rushing back to her, "Don't go!"

"I'm just going to check it-"

"NO! Don't go outside!"

"But I-"

"We need to leave right now!!!We're both in danger!"

"How do you know?" he asked skepcically

"I'll explain later, we need to go ,NOW." she said franticly grabbing her basket and the key to the room.

They ran down the steps and threw the key on the clerc's empty desk. Telita opened the door and Marik rushed outside to unhitch their horses, while he fingered the ropes, Telita had a brief second to look at the street and the small shops, she knew exactly was the commotion had been when she woke up, Every thing was covered in ice. The Ground, the roofs and even the wagons that were outside.

"Telita I thought we were in a hurry!" Marik cried he was already on his horse.

Telita mounted her horse as an arrow whizzed past her head.

"Ra! Are you okay?!" Marik asked

"I'm fine, just go! Hyaa!" she cried and her horse galloped foward, Marik followed her quickly, A rain of arrows showering the place then had just been. Marik took a hasty look behind him and saw about fifty horsebacked archers chasing them, shooting innocent people in their paths, their horses trampling their poor bodies.Marik turned back around.Telita noticed Marik snatch something from his saddle bag and turn around again, she looked at the archers chasing them. Five fell dead off their horses.Telita had no time for questions, an arrow streaked inches away from her left ear. She turned back around and watched as the huts and buildings past by, the town's gates were right up ahead.Marik's horse leveled with hers as they sped up considerably, the arrows kept coming, always hitting the spot they had been in moments before. Suddenly Telita lost her footing and fell off her horse, she landed on her back and momentarily all the wind was knocked out of her.Marik cried out in fury and fear. Even though her back was facing the archers, she could feel the arrows heading for her, even if she did get up, an arrow would catch her, and kill her. Marik wouldn't have enough time to turn around and save her, it wasn't him who would die. It was Telita .

**

* * *

Mariku-Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun **

**Marik-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (XI)**

**Telita-........................................**

**Mariku-......are you okay Telita?**

**Telita-................Faints**

**Marik-rushes over to Telita NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mariku- Oh grow up, she just fainted.**

**Marik- Glares at Mariku ferosiously**

**Mariku- Eeep! O.o;;;;; R&R PEEPS! IM GONNA GET OUTTA HERE WHILE IM STIL ALIVE! Rushes away quickly**


	7. The Rescue, and the Raven

**Mariku- OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Telita-Yes?**

**Marik- --;;; she's just hyper.**

**Mariku-NO NO.I GOT A LAPTOP FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM WORKING ON IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!screams with joy and dies.**

**Telita&Marik- YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO MARIKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mariku- thank you for all ur support guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love it when you review!!!!!!!!!!! It sorta guides me on what to write next!!!! On to the fic!!!!**

* * *

Telita stared into the black eyes of Anubis, the jackel headed god.Her life flashed before her eyes.For the first time since the Pharoah had tried forcing himself on her, she was afraid. The blood was pounding in her ears, everything was going black.The archers were closer.Her legs were numb.The arrows were raining inches away from her, getting closer and closer. Suddenly, something clicked in her mind. She couldn't die. If she died, she would fail Marik.Osirius's words echoed in her mind.

_Marik will die protecting you_

She saw it all layed out now.An arrow would kill her. Marik wouldn't believe it. He would turn around to come for her and be killed.He would die protecting her.

"Marik will not die, because I will live!" she screamed standing up suddenly, a green aurora surrounded her,deflecting the arrows which had arrived upon her. They bounced off the sides of her life force.

For a second she thought it was going to work, but then she realized something.The horses. The horses will trample her if the arrows did not fell her.She began to feel weak, her mind was going blank.Her life force was low. She began seeing double. The horses were upon her.The next part happened so fast, Telita could barely recall it. As horses bucked above her, two riders emerged from the shadowy alley quicker then lightning, one with white hair and the other was capped. The white haired rider grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and pulled her onto his horse as it raced in the direction of Marik, blurried vision, Telita saw the capped rider asaulting the archers with a thin ,long blade. She looked back at her rescuer. His long white hair whipped in the wind. He grinned at her from behind his masked face.

"That was pretty impressive, birdy."

"BAKURA?!" she gasped , his grin widened.

"I'm glad you remember me"

Marik caught up with them.

"Telita!!! Are you alright???!!!!" he asked leaning over on his horse to get a better look at her.

"Exept for the sleepy feeling and the sand in my mouth, yes im fine."

"You must be if your making jokes" he answered, relief washing over him, he turned to Bakura " Your companion, will he catch up with us?"

"Yes, don't worry."

Marik looked back at the road.

"Lets camp outside tonight, no town is safe anymore now that the pharoah is attacking," Bakura nodded "Is that alright Telita?"

"Yes, i'll live...oh no......"

"What?" both boys asked her

"My things....my horse has them..."

"Oh, its ok i'll steal-erm Buy something for you when i go to town for food." Bakura answered sheepishly.

* * *

They stopped and set their tents up after a hour or two of riding, miles and miles of sand sat between them and the next city.Telita lay in her tent quietly, she listened to Marik and Bakura gamble with their money. She turned onto her side.There was a faint pounding sound. She sat up.The sound was gone.She lay back down the sound was back.She realized what it was.Hoof beats. She got up and ran out side to Marik and Bakura.

"Someone's coming!" she cried. Marik stood up and walked to the front of the tent, Bakura on his heals.They scanned the horizon. Bakura pointed

"There!" he ran to his horse and took something out from his bag and came back.He lifted a cylinder-lke object to his eye and peered at the small dust cloud.

"What do you see?" Marik asked

"Its too far away." He growled.

"Damn."

"But its just one or two people." Bakura commented

"In that case-" Marik reached and took his blade from his saddle."-We can take them on, right Baku?"

Bakura rolled his eyes."Eager to kill i see." he muttered looking through the cylinder again.

"Put yer sword away Marik.Its only Aru." Marik sighed and stuffed it away.

"Who's Aru?" he asked

"The person who was riding with me."

"Oh.Poo" he muttered disappointedly.

"Save it." he growled.

"Erm..Bakura...." Telita said staring at his bag.

"Yeah?"

"What was that you had?" she asked curiously.

"Well the chinese call it a "Spy Glass"."

"So what does it do?"

Bakura took the spy glass out and handed it to her.

"Look at Aru." he instructed.She could barely see the dust cloud let alone the person riding it."Now, look through the spy glass- Wait! no the other end, the small side."

She looked again, her could see the person perfectly, his cap was a ice blue and he wore the traditional mens clothing just like the villagers.He was short.

"Wow...." she whispered fingering the cold silver metal.

"Keep it." Bakura said shuting his bag again and heading towards the gambling table.

"I have an extra,Marik you coming?" he asked sitting on a stool.

"Yeah" Marik joined him.

Telita excitedly tried out her new toy. She looked at a palm tree and studied the details, she watched a tortoise lumber across the hot desert sand and disappear into its borrow. She turned her spyglass again and stopped dead, her lens was focused on a raven sitting on a catctus. The raven was staring at her.Directly at her. It held its gaze for a minute, and then spread its wings and flew away.She shuddered.Ravens were bad luck.She pocketed the spyglass and went back into her tent.

* * *

Aru arrived as the sun was setting. He dismounted and patted his horse on its head.

"Good boy." his voice was higher pitched then Bakura's. Telita came out of her tent to greet him.

"Hello, you must be Aru,its nice to meet you.I'm-"

"-Telita, i know. Its nice to meet you too. Bakura has told me much about Marik's rambling about you."

Telita blushed. "Erm...ok." there was an awkward silence."Well, the boys are back over here." Telita lead Aru to the table inside a large tent.Marik was looking pissed, while Bakura, the winner, was looking pleased.

"Aru!" He stood up and embraced him.

"So you suceeded" Bakura said releasing Aru.

"Yep." he was grinning behind his mouth mask.

"Marik, Telita, meet Aru, my apprentice.2nd to the throne of thieves."

The wind was picking up outside.Marik peeked through the crack of the tent.

"Uh Oh." he turned to the rest of the group. "Sandstorm."

Telita recalled the raven."The horses can have my tent." she said turning to Bakura and Aru.  
"The horses, thats right, without them, we're vulture chow." Aru commented.

"Your tent is too small to hold three horses." Bakura said thinking.

"Four." Aru corrected "I Found Telita's horse and brought it here."

"Really? Oh Thank you!" she said peeking outside, sure enough, her horse was there, neighing softly.

We'll set this table outside, and put the horses in here.It is the biggest tent." Marik added.

"What would we do without you?"

Marik stared sourly." Take my money and steal more than you already do." he retorted.

* * *

After they set the horses in the large tent, they retreated to their own tents just before the storm started.Telita lay down on her sheets and fell asleep quickly, her troubled mind becoming blissfully blank.

* * *

**Mariku- Voila!!!! All done!**

**Marik- YAY!!! TELITA LIVES!!!!!**

**Telita-**

**Mariku- Yepperoons! Review and give me ideas , im running out!!! Lol, later!**


	8. PLZ READ! IMPORTANT!

MT. Im going to be a jerk, and lay out 2 rules i thought of.Because i am a jerk.

Telita- -pats back-

Rule 1

I will no longer update if i dont get 5 reviews between each chapter i put up, starting as soon as i post chap 8. Because- a) I want to know if anyone really reads my fanfic, i mean ..you know...like your really interested, and you are constantly checking your email if i posted another chap (Like thats gonna happen).and b) because i have barely anytime to write them ,so it would be a waste of time if i did and no one read them.

Rule 2

Rule 2 is not a rule, rather a request. Please go to my Official Malik shrine at geocities/malikshrine

But not right now. Im working on it, so its on hiatus.

MT- ok, thats all. love to all my fans.


End file.
